Mau'lan'olawe Basin
Created by a sunken Garden of Eden Creation Kit shipment detonating in the ocean, the Mau'lan'olawe Basin connects the three islands that make up it's name. The number of GECKs that detonated is unknown, but by the size of the basin, it's complexity, and the fact it was a shipment it is likely that between one and three went into the creation of this massive tropical swamp. Due to the high concentration of radiation within the waters around Hawaii, much of the life created by the GECK detonation is heavily mutated, nearly unrecognizable from the flora and fauna found on the islands proper. History The Mau'lan'olawe Basin has for the majority of it's existence been completely uninhabited. For the first 5 years or so there was actually no land to stand on, just a mess of roots and trees to crawl across. The residual radiation from the great war is to thank for the mire's semi-inhabitable state. In a few short years the overgrown roots and dead plant matter falling into the water created solid, though soft, ground to walk on. For the first 10 to 15 years or so the Basin was entirely devoid of civilization. The only inhabitants were violent tribals who stalked the swamps and forests in search of prey. It wasn't until around 2113 that the first Fallen Heaven expeditions into the Basin took place. It would be another three years before they would cave out a foothold in Mau'lan'olawe. The construction of Fort Solomon marked the first instance of proper colonization in the Basin since it's bastard conception. Ecosystem The Basin is something of an abomination of man's fault. The area was created by one or more Vault-Tec GECKs detonating under the waves, which contained the biological code for plant species present in Hawaii. That said, due to the location of the detonation and high levels of radiation in the ocean, the mire created turned out twisted. The trees are waterlogged and bloated, leading to malformation in the roots and trunks. This causes them to twist and tangle around eachother, creating naturally impassable walls of wood in some areas.The sudden growth of the mire also caused a multitude of wrecks to be dredged up from the seafloor. This sudden lift of the seafloor also created what is know known as the coral plane. A large area of post war coral mutated from that living beneath the water before the GECK detonation. Their DNA was spliced with the trees encoded in the devices to create a hybrid capable of surviving above water, though with high humidity. Speaking of DNA splicing, the massive size (around 1000sq/mi) of the basin is mainly due to the genetic code of bull kelp being intermingled with most of the trees and other flora packed into the GECK. Bull kelp is capable of growing inches a day, and this ability has caused the Basin to grow massively in the span of only a few years compared to mainland forests. Fauna Though in more recent years the basin has been host to survey parties form Fallen Heaven, it's permanent inhabitants are more than a little violent. The pockets of high Sievert radiation and residual mutagens from the GECK detonation has caused a slieu of unique mutants to develop within the mires and swamps of Mau'lan'olawe. *Spork *Mutant Cannibal *Gehenna (Huge muck covered ghouls) * Abaddon (Large mutant sharks powerful enough to swim through mud and swamps) * Ziz (Birds of paradise that have grown to massive sizes, extremely elaborate plumage) Category:Places Category:Hawaii